Patrick Star
Patrick Richard Star is a fictional character, voiced by Bill Fagerbakke, in the Nickelodeon TV cartoon series SpongeBob SquarePants. He is about the same age as SpongeBob, and is a plump, pink, friendly, well-meaning but highly-stupid (though he did attend a community college) starfish with good intentions. Actual starfishes are said to lack brains, and Patrick lives up to that image, except that sometimes Patrick does have genius ideas, according to SpongeBob. Despite his stupidity, Patrick says bizarre, yet brilliant things from time to time. However, his friend SpongeBob is convinced he is a genius. He is SpongeBob's best friend and has quite a lot of things in common with him. Spongebob, is also an invertebrate. One of his most famous things to do is to walk into the Krusty Krab with his excellent catch phrase of "Good morning, Krusty Crew!". Patrick cooks up crazy ideas that often get SpongeBob and himself into a mess of trouble such as alien hunting, acting as adults with sideburns and not as babies in front of SpongeBob's Grandma, sneaking into Sandy's Treedome in the wintertime, riding on fishing hooks, and many other situations. He fancies himself quite the jellyfisher, and loves many of the same things that Spongebob loves. His one-time goal in life was to defeat the evil monkey-man and save the ninth dimension, but Spongebob convinced him to aim at smaller goals. Patrick is somewhat jealous of SpongeBob's various awards and once tried to imitate everything he did hoping to get awards for it. Finally, he got an award for doing nothing longer than anyone else, which he was pleased with. Later, we find out Patrick won the Dirty Bubble Challenge many years ago and then he lost the trophy they sent him in Have You Seen This Snail?. Patrick Star, like his pal SpongeBob is a big fan of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. He also has a very good taste in food (especially ice cream), and really loves cheese and riding on fishing hooks. When writing a movie script, he suggested the characters to drink "Cheese Coffee". In an older episode entitled "Hooky", he risked his life for cheese. Arguably, one of the most difficult experiences of Patrick's life was when he had to open a jar in order to copy SpongeBob. He overcame his immense stupidity and was able to pull it off with flying colors thanks to SpongeBob's wise instructions. A simple, but great example of trying again and again until one succeeds. Unfortunately, after his success at jar-opening, he "spiked" the glass jar through the floor in jubilation. He also has an unhealthy obsession with ice cream. He was said to be born on March 14, 1983. He lives under a rock on 120 Conch Street, two doors down from his best friend. Like most starfish, he sleeps on the ceiling (although he is shown sleeping in a bed in at least one episode). When he isn't jellyfishing, or adventuring with his friends, he's sleeping in his rock. There are many inconsistencies in the descriptions of his house due to the absurd nature of the cartoon - in one episode is depicted to be nothing but a bed and a chest of drawers, yet in others he appears to have a kitchen and a living room. He really likes balloons and ice cream and is extremely in touch with his inner child, and can get very angry about very silly things. He also wakes up at 3 a.m. to eat Krabby-Patties. Patrick once got a job working at the Chum Bucket when Plankton was searching for a tough competitor for the Krusty Krab in the Olympic-esque Fry Cook Games. The audience was at first fooled into thinking an enourmous purple championship wrestler fish would be the competitor, when in reality he was only carrying the real contestant, Patrick Star (a parody of a scene in Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls). In the early episodes, Patrick simply wears his trunks to bed. Later on he appears in a pajama outfit. In the newer episodes, including the one that showed his 3 a.m. eating habit, he is seen wearing briefs to bed, just like his friend SpongeBob. Patrick is arguably one of the most popular and greatest characters on the show, due to his hilarious character and tendency towards acting before he thinks, which isn't very often. He appears in Lights, Camera, PANTS!. In the PC Version, he owns a lemonade stand. His roles in the episode of "The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" are Barnacle Boy and the Sneaky Hermit. In the second version, available for the Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox consoles, he auditions for roles he can gain in the episode of "The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy". Quotes *"Try saying that to Squidly" (Dunces & Dragons) *"Me thinks it's mutton-tastic!" (Dunces & Dragons) *"Whose first words were 'may I take your order?'" (Help Wanted) *"Good morning, Krusty Crew!" (Help Wanted) *"When in doubt, pinky out!" (Tea at the Treedome) *"So fanstiating." (Wow! Wow! Spongebob) (Short Time) *(Spongebob blows a bubble in the shape of an elephant, Patrick laughs and claps) (carnival music) "Hahahahahahahaha, it's a giraffe!" (Bubblestand) *"Look for me at the cermony, I've got a surprise for you!" (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *"I'm gonna get a job as a fry cook and it'll be easy!" (The Fry Cook Games) *(Turns off TV advertising Tentacle Acres as Swuidward is watching) "I hate this channel." (Squidville) *"Are you Squidward now?" (Squidville) *"We should take Bikini Bottom and push it somewhere else!" (Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm) *"Finally! Yee hoo! I'm Squidward I'm Squidward Squidward Squidward!" (Opposite Day) *"The last six miles make the squid!" (Jellyfishing) *"Go Squidster!" (Jellyfishing) *"An award? I've never got an award before!" (Big Pink Loser) *"JELLYFISH! I got an award!" (Big Pink Loser) *"ISLAND! I got an awar-(gasps for water)" (Big Pink Loser) *"Okay, bye Sponge--who was I talkin' too?" (Have You Seen This Snail?) *"I've got the footage alright!" (as he stares at nothing but a lens) Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI) *"Spongebob, when are you gonna learn? No, means, YES!" *"Oh, but it's not you that's got me, it's...me that's got me!" (Sandy's Rocket) *(sees Sandy in her bathing suit): "Sandy's a girl?" (Pressure) *"East? I thought you said weast!" (Arrgh!) *"Stupid inflatable pants!" (Patty Hype) *"I can't see my forehead" (Patty Hype) *"You know, I wumbo, you wumbo, he/she/we wumbo... Womboed! Wumboing! Wumbology, the study of wumbo! It's first grade, SpongeBob!" (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV) *"My pickle started off life in a jar... and now it's in one again!" (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV) *"Uh..." *"Oh, I wish I had a nose!" (Something Smells) *"Does anyone have a quarter?" (Sleepy Time) *"You know, these were white when I bought them." (The Fry Cook Games) *"I'm so loyal, I haven't bathed in weeks!" (Arrgh!) *"I want the warm NOW!!" (Survival of the Idiots) *"I know a lot about head injuries. Believe...(drools and Spongebob snaps his fingers)...me." (Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost) *"One watermelon picked fresh from the manure pile, Your Spookiness!" (Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost) *"Gary?.....I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!!!!!!!" (Dumped) *"Being grown-up is boring. Besides, I don't get jazz." (Grandma's Kisses) *''(In the scene, Nematodes drank Sponge's house and it's gone. Sponge, Squid, Pat, and Gary are standing in Sponge's yard)'' about one minute later... "SpongeBob, your house is gone!" (Home Sweet Pineapple) *"Boy! Crime fighting makes me hungy, and this yellow popsicle hits the spot!" (The Smoking Peanut) *(Talking to a fire hydrant) "Are you Squidward?...(a pause)...That's okay, take your time." (Squidville) *"Oooh Oooh let me try... Uh... Hey, punk." (chuckles) (Life of Crime) *"Rectangles!" (Life of Crime) *"Okay, which one of you flatfoots stole my lollipop?"(Life of Crime)0 *"Hi, Patrick. Wait, I'M PATRICK!" (Missing Identity) *"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" (Band Geeks) *"Maybe a story will cheer you up... Once upon a time there was an ugly barnacle. It was so ugly that everyone died. The end." (Something Smells) *(Patrick is holding tiny Squidward and a pickle) Awwww. See they like each other. (Patrick makes Squidward kiss a pickle) (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV) *(Patrick is talking to a baby clam) Hey! What about daddy? (Baby Clam hits Patrick with a coconut) "That's my boy." *(Spongebob is falling and Sandy tells Spongebob to land on his bottom. Spongebob asks, "Like this?", pointing to his bottom. Patrick tries to correct Spongebob) "No, your other bottom!" (I Had an Accident) Family *Mr. Star (as seen in I'm With Stupid) *Mrs. Star (as seen in I'm With Stupid) *Ed (cousin; as seen in the Story Reader book, The Never-Ending Stay) *Granny (Foster grandmother of Patrick) Seen in Where's Gary? Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters